


Uncap My Points [Filk Cover]

by sobieru



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Performance of "Uncap My Points" written by blackglass and klb, performed by sobieru.
Relationships: blackglass/points
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Uncap My Points [Filk Cover]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uncap My Points [Filk]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430250) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 



> Of COURSE I had to do this! All the drama!
> 
> Thanks to blackglass for the cover art and for motivating me to perform this!

**Cover art by blackglass**

## Stream

## Music Credits

Instrumental version of Un-break My Heart by Toni Braxton

## Files

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VtRaadbueLlN6eEu-kZiIwmPwrGo9ZUq/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/uncap-my-points-filk)


End file.
